


"Are you happy?"

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard appeared in his dreams, staring wordlessly.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	"Are you happy?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a shorter, more condensed version of a scene in a fic I want to write eventually.

Dimitri and Edelgard appeared in his dreams, staring wordlessly.

"Hey," he'd say, "didn't expect to see you here."

They didn't move their all-knowing gazes.

"Are you angry with me?"

For selfishly abandoning his duties, he meant.

"Are you happy?"

He thought of how she'd be next to him when he woke up.

"I am."

His friends smiled.

"Then we're glad."

"Thanks."

Silence, heavier and infinitely longer than that of real life.

"Are you?" he finally asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you two happy?"

They took each other's hands in a way that must have been more familiar than breathing itself.

"We are."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
